shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper76
Reaper76 is the slash ship between Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison from the Overwatch fandom. Canon The two first met during the Omnic Crisis. They became friends quickly and joined Overwatch together. After the crisis Jack was promoted to leader of Overwatch. A rift was created between the two since Gabriel was passed over for the opportunity. Retribution Intel was given to Jack telling him that a businessman named Antonio had attacked an Oslo facility. Jack wanted to run a mission by the book, but Gabriel thought that that wasn't working. Jack ultimately left the decision for Gabriel. Gabriel then ran a Blackwatch mission where he ended up killing Antonio. Jack was angry about Gabriel's actions, but still made him retell the whole story anyways. Uprising Jack became angry at Gabriel after finding out that he had deployed one of his Blackwatch agents in London, despite orders telling him not to. Jack asks if there were any more agents there but only gets a sarcastic reply. The End of Overwatch Near the end of Overwatch's time, Gabriel led an internal rebellion against Jack. They eventually the two began to fight at Overwatch's Swiss HQ. The fight eventually caused an explosion that destroyed the facility. Everyone believed that the two were killed as a result. Old Soldiers While listening over a guards radio in Giza, Jack heard the sound of Gabriel's voice. He entered the facility and interrogated a guard on Gabriel's location. Gabriel comes up behind him and shoots Jack in the back. Before Gabriel can kill Jack he is shot by Ana. Jack and Gabriel fight, but Gabriel ends up retreating. Bastet Game-Play The two are typically paired together in game play, since Reaper is better used up close, while Soldier is better used from a distance. Quotes Interactions Eliminations Final Blow Map-Specific Events JUNKENSTEIN'S REVENGE RETRIBUTION Fanon The two are shipped based on their shared history, and how connected the two are. It is also common in most fandoms for shippers to ship two who are best friends, which the two were before the fall of Overwatch. Many fics taking place in the Overwatch universe explore the two having a relationship before the fall of Overwatch. Often they are married. The will often be about the two meeting during the super soldier program, or their life as members of Overwatch. Canon based fics tend to also be bittersweet of have less happy endings, since in Canon Reaper ends up betraying Soldier: 76 and the rest of Overwatch. Writers will typically have Reyes call Jack by pet name's based around his more optimistic personality from the Overwatch days, as well as his formally blond hair. Spanish pet name's are also common from Reyes given his latinx background. AU's based around character skins are also popular. After Halloween skins were released, a variety of Supernatural-based fics were written surrounding the two's Vampire, and Headless Horseman skins. After the 2018 Halloween Event, Slasher: 76, also became popular to be depicted in art and ficsIts Halloween. Fans have given 76 many dad based nickname's and is often seen as a father figure for the younger members of Overwatch. Reaper is seen in a similar manner for the members of Blackwatch and, to a lesser extant, certain members of Talon. Fan's will tend to play into meme's that depict Reaper as an "edgelord" who shops at Hot Topic. After new lore revealed that 76 is gay, and used to have a boyfriend, fans of the pair were polarized. Some considered it dead, but still chose to support the ship, while many still thought there were ways it could be canon. They also pointed out how Vincent and 76 were broken up, so they could still end up together. On AO3, Reaper76 is the most written relationship for both characters, and the second most written in the Overwatch tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Reyes/Morrison on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : WIKI : Trivia * Both are the only Overwatch heroes whose ages are unknown. * Reaper76 has been listed on Fandometrics most reblogged ship list several times: ** It was the eighteenth most reblogged ship the week ending May 1st 2017Fandometrics May 1st 2017. ** It was the twentieth most reblogged ship the week ending May 29th 2017May 29th 2017. ** Reaper76 was the twenty-sixth most reblogged ship of 2017Fandometrics 2017 Ships and the fifty-sixth most reblogged of 2018Fandometrics 2018 Ships. Photos Reaper76 Old Soldiers.jpg Tournament - Reaper76.jpg Variations :McReaper76 refers to the ship between the two and McCree :MercyKill76 refers to the ship between the two and Mercy :Widowreaper76 refers to the ship between the two and Widowmaker References Navigation